As Hard As It Gets
by RavenAndEnvy2002
Summary: Greed has lost almost everything. The only thing he has is his loyal dog and the clothes on his back beacause of the lotus alchemist. He and Dorchet save an unexpected girl and her guardian who might be able to help them out or make life as hard as it gets if a little blonde alchemist and green hair humonculi join the household. Kinda of a one shot I came up with.


Hello readers! This is kind of a one-shot I came up with. I am going from the manga. I wanted to do it because there aren't many stories with Dorchet in them so ENJOY! . P.S Dorchet is 16.

Chapter 1: The Flashback Part 1: Errands

Greed was mad. All but one of his posessions were dead. His home\bar destroyed, Gone. All the homunculi had was his loyal dog, who still suffered from some not so serious injuries and the clothes on his back . Who wouldn't be mad? All this happened in a matter of two hours and forty minutes because of one stupid lotus alchemist.

Flash back

_" Dorchet! Come on we have some errands to run downtown." Greed grumbled as he walked towards the exit. He hated leaving his humble home but he needed to restock his cabniets. They were practially empty and he swore he saw a few cobwebs in the frigde. His possesions really needed needed to eat. Martel had already got on to him for always waiting at the last minute to restock the shelves. The snake chimera always got cranky when she couldn't get a decent meal. Loa and Bido agreed. They didn't really show it but they were starving. Dorchet sliped his katana in place and followed his master out the door._

_The grocery store was the first place to stop at. Greed hated that place. It was crowded, no packed today. Greed sighed and looked over to Dorchet who already got a basket. Dorchet didn't really seem to mind shopping at all except for the noise. Every time he heard a kid scream or throw a tamtrum you could see him jump at the noise. Dorchet nearly jumped out of his skin when some store worker klanged some baskets together. Greed couldn't help but to laugh causing Dorchet to shoot him a dirty look._

_Dorchet knew what everyone liked to eat around the Devil's Nest, Greed just came to pay and pick out what he wanted. Even though he wasn't human he still had to eat, didn't he. _

_First they went down to the meat section. Greed saw Dorchet's eyes widen. Greed just couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of the google-eye pup. Maybe shopping wasn't that bad since he got to tease Dorchet alot. Dorchet's sensitive ears caught the laughter and punched in the arm making the humoculi laugh even harder. After a while a few eyes stared at the the two._

_" Mommy! Mommy! What wrong with man?" a little girl asked as her and her mother passed by Greed still laughing and Dorchet looking embarassed telling Greed to shut up. _

_" Just ignore them honey." the girl's mother said pulling her daughter away from the sight. Greed stopped laughing and glanced at the mother than went back to what he was doing. Dorchet sighed in relief that the humoculi stopped laughed. 'It's going to be a long day.' He thought_

_Shopping didn't take that long but, for Greed it felt like forever. Next was Greed's favorite part of the trip, the liquor store. Greed loved this place and eveyone knew it. When he was in here he felt like a kid in a candy shop. It was filled with all his favorite drinks. _

_Greed was the kind who had a perticulir kind of drink for every mood, holiday and season. He made sure to buy plenty of it. Even though it was for the customers he drank most of it and didn't spend a dime. Everytime one of his lady-friends came over they would buy him drinks, so he's basically buying for himself._

_After buying what he needed, Greed's paradise ended. Greed sighed and checked his watch. They left at about 12:27PM and it was 3:05PM. Dorchet was stuck carring most of the groceries but Greed felt bad enough to help the dog chimera out and carry a few bags. _

_Then the dog chimera and the humonculi walked down the road to their home, not even ready what fate has to bring them._

Yay! Chapter 1 Finished! This story idea came to me in a dream, and I woke typing trying not to forget anything. The funny this is that when I read it over I noticed the brotherly bond between Dorchet and Greed.( Which can be explained later on) Well I hope you enjoyed my crazy fan-girl mind. I shall try to get some fan art out there too. Well thanks bunches! ( Me on the street begging for reviews happens to see Greed and Dorchet and follows XD) BYE! Review PLEASE!


End file.
